GINGER: K x Y
by Ryusaki
Summary: Yuki starts to fall for Kyou. Soon enough they fall for one another... but only after many of odd events do then find themselves in a yarn of sex and passion.Their love will be put top the test! (FINISHED)
1. Part 1: Starting to Fall

It was a warm summer day at the Sohma home. Honda was frantically cleaning out the kitchen, Yuki reading up on his new textbooks for when school begins again in August, Shigure trying to make the deadline to finishing his book, and Kyou taking a catnap on top of the roof. Myuu!  
  
Later on in the day Honda walked up to Yuki's room to tell him dinner was ready. Kyou still asleep on the roof right above Yuki's room was unnoticed by all except Yuki.  
  
Yuki went up to the roof and yelled for him: "Hey you stupid cat! Wake up!"  
  
Kyou still lay there snoring. Yuki used all his strength to pull himself up onto the roof to awaken the older boy. He got all the way up in relief he sighed. Then as he opened his eye his face flushed as red as a ripe watermelon. Kyou lay in a ball wearing nothing but a pair of unfastened baggy tan pants and sweat on his tanned face. His orange hair blowing in the wind slightly, and his lips opened slightly.  
  
Yuki's heart began to beat fast he tried to back up but there was nowhere to go. He tried to speak but all that came out was a faint mumble. Just then Kyou woke. He rubbed his eyes and drops of sweat fell from his facade and upper body. Yuki stared. with a dazed look then with no feeling in his words: "Baka neko, dinner is ready."  
  
Kyou stared at him irritably, "Brainless rat. I was only sleeping. I ain't telepathic ya' know." He stood up and jumped from the roof onto the ground.  
  
Yuki still stood there trying to take hold of his breathing . "that was a close one." He thought to himself.  
  
Only a few moments later he met the others down in the kitchen to eat dinner and all at once they let out: "O tadake masu!" Kyou stares blankly at the food, not at all hungry. Shigure stared at him for a moment noticing that his face was flushed.  
  
"Kyou are you okay? You seem sick." He cocked his head to the younger boy and moved his chopsticks from his small auburn bowl to his pale tinted lips taking a bite of toufu.  
  
Honda then held her left hand to his forehead. "You aren't sick are you Kyou-kun?" He blushed at the feeling of her cold hands against his warm forehead, only moments later to turn into a ginger colored tabby cat.  
  
"I AM SO SORRY!" not realizing what she did until it was too late.  
  
Later on when everyone was asleep, Kyou lay awake on his black futon with a rosy face, his eyes in slants staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Why can't I go to sleep?" he mumbled to himself rolling over onto his abdomen. Soon enough it was morning. Downstairs Yuki opened the fridge to pull himself out the carton of orange juice, when he felt weight suppressed upon his shoulder. Turning his eye and head to the side he finds Kyou asleep on him. His hair covering his flushed burning face.  
  
Shigure and Honda walk in the room to see this.  
  
"Get this stupid cat off me." Yuki held back from blushing.  
  
Shigure moved the heavy and somnolent Kyou of Yuki's slender upper body and placed him on the couch. Putting a damp cloth up to Kyou's forehead Honda examined the redheaded boy. Shigure placed a blanket on top of him as he lay on the couch.  
  
Yuki glanced from the far end of the room. He stared at the orange strands of hair dangling in front of Kyou's closed eyes. He wanted to part them to the side and glare into his face. But alas, Shigure and Tohru were already watching Kyou like hawks.  
  
Then Kyou's mouth opened slightly to let out a sigh.  
  
"Yuki," Shigure stared up at the young boy " I know how much you don't like being alone with Kyou but do you think you can stay here until me and Tohru- chan come back with some medicine from the pharmacy?"  
  
"." He glanced at Kyou then stared down to Tohru whose eyes were helpless and teary looking. "Yes, I guess I have no other choice." He smiled at Tohru who had instantly cheered up.  
  
Tohru and Shigure left the house. Leaving the two cousins alone. 


	2. Part 2: Left Behind, they embrace

Yuki stared at Kyou, whose inhalation had grown more rapid.  
  
"Stupid cat, you went out and got yourself sick." He stared at the older boy. He wanted to taste his mouth so bad. He neared the couch holding the collar of his blouse with his pale almost ghostly left hand.  
  
He wanted to take advantage of the situation and kiss the boy. He took a deep breath and walked over to Kyou.  
  
He neared the boy's mouth, his parted lips just asking to be completely opened to experience a French kiss. Just then the door slammed open.  
  
"Oh, I forgot we would have to go to the grocery store as well so we will be back in about 2 hours. Okay Yuki-kun?" Tohru looked at him happily with an angelic look upon her face.  
  
He could only nod his head to the girl. She walked off and closed the door. He sighed in relief then thought to himself.  
  
"What am I thinking?" he stared at Kyou then turned away "I love Tohru, not that STUPID ." he realized he had raised his voice " . . . cat."  
  
He walked into the kitchen. " Should I try and make dinner?" He pulled out some vegetables and leftovers from the fridge. He chuckled to himself slightly. "Maybe I should put some leek in a soup for Kyou?" Yuki was aware of how much Kyou loathed that olive coloured vegetable so much.  
  
"Why do I feel this way . . . I don't like Kyou." He shook his head and continued to push the leftovers into a microwave.  
  
Kyou out in the other room opened his eye slightly. Listening to the baka nezumi. He walked into the kitchen an stared at Yuki how did not notice his entrance. Slowly and swift fully he walked behind the boy and wrapped his arms around his chest.  
  
"You know I don't like leek . . ." Kyou smiled at Yuki who could only look onward at the wall as if it were more interesting than the tall bronzed boy around him. 


	3. Part 2: Sweet Kiss Parody

Yuki stared back a Kyou. He was half asleep. "Kyou---"  
  
"I don't like leek Tohru-chan" Kyou's grip around Yuki then loosened, Kyou's temperate ailing body leaning on Yuki's shoulder.  
  
"How can he mistake me for her?!" he thought to himself. "Tohru has longer hair and a happy . . .saintly look on her face even when she is sad. He must really be ill to picture me as the only reason we seem to be fighting now. Tohru." He sighs and tries to carry Kyou back to the couch.  
  
"He weighs a ton . . ." He affectionately laid Kyou onto the sofa and positioned the blanket over him once more.  
  
Yuki walked back into the other room preparing a small dinner. Misou soup, two mochi, and three sushi rolls. He was proud of himself that he has actually mad dinner. He only hoped that it tasted at well as it looked. He carried it out into the front living room and tapped Kyou on his shoulder faintly.  
  
"Kyou, wake up I have some dinner." No response. He neared Kyou's ear and let in with a cold tone, "If you don't wake up I will be forced to put leek in it."  
  
Kyou sprung up from his slumber and stared at Yuki.  
  
"Fine I am up, you damned rat." Yuki smirked at his response and handed him a small tray with the food on it. He reached out and pulled one of the mochi off and took a bite into it.  
  
Kyou stared at him for a minute examining his expression. "Well at least now you did not poison my food."  
  
Kyou stared to eat, Yuki had walked off up into his room to go study more. He did not want the cat to notice that he had started to flush. About an hour later Yuki had walked downstairs to check on Kyou.  
  
He found the barren tray with all the tableware placed un-orderly on it. He turned to the couch to find Kyou sleeping sitting up and a small, absent piece of rice lynching on the side of his mouth. Yuki could not refuse to give in to placing his finger on the rice and pushing onto his finger. He licked the small piece of rice off his hand and sat next to Kyou.  
  
He noticed Kyou's heavy body started to slip down. Yuki placed Kyou's head on his lap. "Heh, the quickest way to rid yourself of a cold . . . is to give it to someone else."  
  
He leaned his head downward toward Kyou's and kissed him on the lips. Kyou unconsciously winced. He brushed the orange hairs out of his cousin's face. Sat up straight and waited for the others to arrive home. He stared at the door trying to keep his eyes open as long as he possibly could. But he body was tired. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
A few moments later Shigure and Honda came in.  
  
"Well, would you look at that" Shigure stared at the two. "Maybe Yuki got ill to?"  
  
"I think it is nice they are getting along" Honda interrupted.  
  
They stare at the two boys then head up to their rooms to turn it in for the night. 


	4. Part 4: Trapped, Love Love Mode Nezumi!

The next day Kyou was feeling better than ever, unfortunate Yuki caught his illness and had to rest in bed for the day. Honda had previously given him the medication but it didn't seem to work fast enough.  
  
Kyou sat down at the table in the dinning room and grinned blissfully.  
  
"Why are you so cheerful Kyou-chan?" Shigure looked at the carroty haired boy.  
  
"Oi. That rat caught my cold. Now he can suffer. Heh." Kyou made a triumphant look on his face.  
  
Kyou waned to say he was glad Yuki had looked after him but did not want to show a soft side towards anyone. Nor did he want to tell them that he felt differently about Yuki now.  
  
Yuki had opened his eyes open to close them again as the sun shinned into his windows onto his soft warm futon. He wobbled weakly down into the kitchen only to have Kyou catch him as he feel back asleep.  
  
"Oi! You damned rat get off me!" he yelled at Yuki who was sleeping in his arms.  
  
"You're the one that caught him. Don't be yelling at him." Shigure said with a calm voice. Honda stared at Kyou more tenderly than before.  
  
"Can you take him upstairs' Kyou-kun?" she looked at him with passionate eyes.  
  
"Yeah whatever." He put Yuki easily onto his left shoulder and carried him up the stairs. When he walked into his room he thought to himself. "This is the first time I have ever seen his room . . ." he noticed how clean and organized everything was.  
  
As he laid Yuki back on his bed he smiled. He felt sorry that the boy had caught his cold. He patted him on the head and walked out into the doorway: "Next time . . . don't get sick." He walked out of the area.  
  
Yuki opened his eyes and turned to the door as he watched Kyou walk out. He smiled and then closed his eyes once more.  
  
A few days later Yuki had been feeling better than ever. It was then the fighting had started yet again. [Sigh]  
  
Uncontrollably and never ending this demented way of life seemed to go on. Sadly Yuki did not wish to live this life. He longed for Kyou, who had only grown somewhat attached to the boy.  
  
One night as Yuki sat on his chair in front of his oak wood desk reading the latest course book [courtesy of his math teacher], he heard a knock at his door.  
  
"Who is it?" He said to a vague form you could scarcely make through the Japanese styled door.  
  
"Oi. It is me, rat let me in!" It was Kyou [hint]. Yuki blushed and vacillated to open the door. When he walked up to it holding his hand out to the side . . . Kyou flung it open Yuki falling onto his suntanned fine body.  
  
"Get off me! YOU ARE LUCKY WE ARE THE ONLY ONES HOME RIGHT NOW WHAT IF TOHRU SAW . . ." before Kyou could finish his sentence Yuki took the opportunity to kiss him. He moved his hands through the amber hairs of Kyou's head and sustained forcing this "kiss" with Kyou.  
  
Kyou pushed Yuki up and off him for the moment. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Yuki became very emotional this time when he spoke: " Kyou who do you like?" he stared at him with adoring eyes.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" Kyou glared at the nezumi.  
  
Yuki crawled on top of him holding him down. "Do you love me? I have feelings for you Kyou, but I will drop them if you just answer my question."  
  
Kyou stared at him without answering.  
  
"Did you like the kiss?"  
  
Kyou did not want to confess it but he did enjoy in, very much. He shook his head yes and stood up. "But I am not sure if that is just because I am lonely." His eyes became dark coal and lost in thought.  
  
"I know you love Tohru, but, you know she could not be with us. This damn curse which has driven us away from humanity . . ." Yuki put his hand onto Kyou's tender shoulder.  
  
Kyou turned to Yuki.  
  
"Well I am not sure if I liked it."  
  
"Do you want to try again and see?" Yuki walked up to Kyou. Moving backwards into Yuki's room he then realized he was cornered. Yuki shut the door. 


	5. Part 5: Uke to Seme, Nanio?

Kyou stared looking for a way out. The window in Yuki's room had already been locked. "Was this planned?" he thought to himself.  
  
As Yuki neared him Kyou tried to find the words to say. But alas it was pointless all he could do was stammer and twitch. Maybe he would like it? "No," he notioned to himself "I can't!" He yelled to himself repeatedly. "I HAVE TO BE WITH TOHRU!" Just then he felt something lukewarm and balmy on his lips. Yuki was kissing him? Yes he was! Yuki pressed his lips alongside the younger boy his hands locked around his hips as if he would never give up. Kyou refused to give in to the other boy, but it was ineffective.  
  
"Kyou-kun. . ." Yuki had stopped embracing Kyou for a split moment to notice his eyes starting to water up. When he stared at the boy he started to do the same. He pressed his head into Kyou's chest and burst forth weeping.  
  
They both feel to the floor. Crying. "Was it a bad thing for us to do this?" Kyou thought to himself. Yuki being the uke in this situation still nuzzling his head on Kyou's chest became dried out of tears.  
  
"Why are we crying?" suddenly Kyou spoke.  
  
"Nani-o?" Yuki lifted his head up slightly, biting his upper lip. "I guess because we are both confused right now." Yuki's eyes narrowed and his elderly wisdom had begun to show.  
  
"But . . ." Yuki lifted his head up more when he heard Kyou's voice. "What if we do love each other? What will happen to Tohru?"  
  
"I don't know . . . but we cant truly have a close relationship with her can we? I mean with this damned curse of ours we are forced to change when embraced but her or any other girl for that matter. Or when we go under stress. We cannot truly be happy with her can we?"  
  
For some reason this made since to Kyou.  
  
"Maybe you would like me more? Would you like to find out, Kyou-kun?" Yuki neared his face with his womanly eyes staring right into the nadir of his own.  
  
"Inoru mumo no o shinasai. [Do as you wish]" Kyou did not seem to care. But in his own little way he knew he wanted Yuki. Badly.  
  
"Hai, anata ga inoru muyouni...[Yes, as you wish]" Yuki began nipping at Kyou's neck. It sent a rush of ecstasy through Kyou, his blood scorching.  
  
Yuki worked his way down the boy's body unbuttoning his school uniform until all that lingered were those blasted pants. He reached for the zipper as Kyou laid there on the cold wooden floor still and ever motionless, his body worn out already. Pulling down his pants and boxers with little checkered designs on them Yuki was amazed at Kyou's sex. When he stared at it, it was almost as if he himself [Yuki that is] was not a man at all. He greedily went to work up on his hind legs placing his arms on either of Kyou's hips. Consuming every drop of seed he possibly could.  
  
He stared up at Kyou who moaned slightly every so often. "Oiishi desu, nee?" Yuki stared at Kyou who was unable to say anything.  
  
Finally he let out: "Chotto, sou no hentai nezumi. Anato no han'yake. [Eh, you sick perverted rat. We're half-done.]"  
  
"Really now? You seem worn out. Having fun?" Yuki grinned at Kyou.  
  
"It's my turn now." Kyou grabbed onto Yuki's hands. Yuki's eyes widened.  
  
"What is Kyou thinking?" he said under his breath, "Fine then let's get started for round two." Yuki grinned in a cold mannered way.  
  
x Author Notes: A prolog.  
  
Nao Ryusaki: Ou.Did I just write that?! OMG I NEVER KNEW I HAD IT IN ME! IN THAT CASE.. Oh. Yeah~~~ who is the woman? *Dances like Sumomo* I am . that's right oh yeah. On your knees followers! ON YOUR KNEES! GOMENASAI! YAMERARENAI!  
  
This is better than all that June I made! X_X Holy fuck, I love you god I have been consecrated with such good endowment! Or at least I think this is first-rate yaoi.  
  
I am thinking on making a yaoi cult. But you have to pay me $30.00 X_X Not only ill I write you your own personalized June, but I will send you a yaoi comic of your choice "as in the ones you can only get on ebay" [DO IT E- BAY!] and you get other stuff? And a yaoi picture by yours truly! THAT'S RIGHT! GREAT NAO-SEMPAI! NOT ONLY AM I A GOOD WRITTER MY ART IS FAIRLY EXCEPTIONAL! ^_^ YATTA!  
  
That above ish just a joke or at least until I have people I know that want to actually "for sure" join. Oh and I will make you a web page if you want. Hee hee. ^_^ 


	6. Part 6: ROUND TWO: The perverted Apricot

x Author's Note: Nee! You all should be happy! ROUND TWO! I am not that good at writing so~ don't yell if this sucks. (CHU!  
  
-ROUND TWO: LET'S RUN AWAY- Yuki stared down at Kyou who's breathing had increased greatly. They were about to go into a full lip locked kiss when Hatsuharu, the "hottie with a temper to boot" knocked on the door.  
  
"KUSO!" Kyou let out a yelp. He rolled out from under Yuki who was too troubled from the voice of Hatsuharu to move. He bent in that pose, as it a stone statuette. The Japanese styled door had begun to come ajar, Haru's willowy fingers and wrist of his right hand now noticeable. Kyou pulled Yuki into a dappled spot of the room and positioned him on his lap hugging him tight like a child would to his teddy bear when waking up from a lurid nightmare.  
  
Yuki closed his eyes, hoping that Kyou and him would be invisible to Haru's eyes. The door opened all the way. Kyou's eyes widened he held his breath, Yuki decided to do the same, Haru walking into the darkened room.  
  
"Hello? Yuki..." Haru questioned to the lonely and what seemed barren room.  
  
He took two steps foreword and felt something on his bare feet. It was Kyou's tanned pants, on top of Yuki's garments. His eyes narrowed. He looked around the room then turned around and walked out the door, closing it with ease.  
  
Kyou and Yuki posed, motionless waiting to hear the footsteps of the younger boy pass into the hall back down the stairs. Twenty minutes went by in this order.  
  
Then Yuki and Kyou stood up, Kyou still wrapping his arms around Yuki... still afraid that the younger unpredictable explosive boy was still standing by the door. Yuki hugged him back this time. Kyou's physique then loosened, as he became calmer.  
  
"I think he is gone..." Yuki finally spoke.  
  
"Yeah..." Kyou replied still a bit timid.  
  
They decided then it was unsafe to continue any further into their bit of entertainment. They put their clothes back on.  
  
"We should continue when no one is here... maybe we should stay home from school tomorrow, Shigure has to leave to a conference in downtown Tokyo then anyways. We would have the whole house as our play place." Yuki nodded buttoning his shirt.  
  
"But what if Haru-kun knows." Yuki questioned, his eyes showing a bit of malice and melancholy.  
  
"Then, " Kyou turned to him his eyes very mystifying and memorizing "maybe he would like to play our little game Yuki-chan." He grinned.  
  
Kyou walked out of Yuki's room and walked into his own messy disorganized one and decided to go to sleep, Yuki to eager to sleep lay on his bed the whole night planning out for the day ahead.  
  
X Author's Note:  
  
(O__O) This isn't how I thought it would turn out but. I think I am gonna make a lot more YAOI couplings in this. Heh Heh. Maybe Akito should come into the act and get resentful of Kyou?? We all know he likes Yuki anyways .()() 


	7. Part 7: “I want you, dear nezumichan”

The sun had just come up above great Fuji-san, and all the other mountains surrounding the area Honda and the Sohma family had taken refuge in. Yuki still lying on his bed eyes broadly opened finally had a thought come into his head. He pushed his tired self-frontward, stood up changed into his best school uniform, and for once tied his tie right.  
  
He tiptoed into the small corridor of a hallway and peeked into Kyou's room. He stared at this adorable form that lay before him. Oh how he wanted to get inside Kyou. His lips caped, he licked them then opened the door all the way. He took a few steps into the room looked behind to and out the hall way then closed it.  
  
He turned to see Kyou still asleep he walked over to him and kneeled down. He could hear his breathes, and a faint purr in the tone he let out. Yuki placed his cold lips on the boy's cheek.  
  
"Time to wake up sleepy head." he said seductively. Kyou moaned and rolled over only replying by staying: "Five more minutes."  
  
Yuki grinned at Kyou. He tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on wake up." he said with a more womanly tone, as if talking like a wife would to her husband when he was late for work. Kyou still did not respond.  
  
Just then a sick yet sexy thought came into the mind of our little Yuki. He stared down at Kyou's lower body, he only had a pair of boxers in his way he though to himself.  
  
His hand trembling he reached for the boy's boxers. Just then Kyou woke up.  
  
"What are you doing? Don't do that here in daylight we might get caught."  
  
Yuki sat on the floor and watched Kyou dress himself up for school. He was in a trans as he stared at the boys tanned façade. He wanted Kyou now, he wanted to push himself against Kyou he wanted to experience love with him.  
  
They both ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Kyou noticed Tohru bent over the stove. The breakfast not prepared yet either.  
  
His eyes narrowed; yes this is what he loved, seeing Tohru but it made his heart sting and ache with the intense dire karma he had bestowed upon himself and Yuki. He only hoped that she had not found out about their somewhat of a relationship.  
  
He saw her eyes watering up, had she been crying?  
  
"Doushitano?" he walked over and leans towards her face trying to get a glimpse of her expression.  
  
"My grandfather." his eyes widened. "he is coming back in a few weeks, I wont be able to live here any more will I?" he paused, not knowing how to reply. He wanted to hug her but that would only confuse her and make her think he has feelings that he only could share with Yuki. That and he would instantly without intension turn into a cat.  
  
But it seemed Yuki knew what to do, he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Well that all depends on how you feel Miss. Honda." he smiled at her.  
  
She still could not respond, to either of them. She was to confused.  
  
"Well perhaps." she had finally spoke " I will think it over during school, sorry breakfast has not been prepared." She slouched.  
  
"We can do out to a restaurant," Kyou replied. "I have the money so I guess I can pay, besides we have about 2 hours before school starts. He smiled trying to cheer her up as well.  
  
"What about us?" Shigure, Momiji and Hatsuharu appeared with disturbing yet funny faces.  
  
"FUCK! I AINT RICH YOU KNOW! I CANT PAY FOR EVERYONE!"  
  
Yet somehow, they ended up going with them to the restaurant.  
  
"Wow!" Momiji giggled as he stared at the menu. "They have waffles! How yummy! I love blueberry syrup! Can I have-" he continued on about the variety of food the restaurant had served.  
  
"How about picking Usagi?" Kyou stared with a very annoyed expression on his face. "Oh hold you horses Kyou-kun! I need to think this over! Oh they are all so yummy~~~!"  
  
"I have a feeling this is gonna hurt my wallet really bad." He replied to himself.  
  
Later on at the school Kyou had not been feeling to good, again. His head ached and his face was flushing. He felt as if his insides were about to splatter out in a 5-foot radius hitting everyone with blood.  
  
He closed his eyes for one minute then found the teacher glaring at him.  
  
"Mr. Sohma. is everything alright?" he could only stare at her, it had hurt when he tried to speak. He had never felt so weak in all his life. He wanted to go home.  
  
"May I please be excused and go home?" he stared up at his teacher with a somber expression on his face. She allowed him to leave but only if one of his family members could take him home. Before Yuki to stand up and volunteer to walk him home Haru jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Ms.Asakura," he said with a charming voice" I would be glad to walk my sickly cousin back to our house." She agreed.  
  
Kyou wanted to yell no but then again his throat ached with pain. His life would now have to be entrusted by his #1 enemy. Kyou tried to stand up but was very weak. Haru suggested that he be carried on his back.  
  
"NO!" Yuki stood up slamming his hands into the desk.  
  
"Are you okay Mr.Sohma?" the teacher stared at the enraged boy.  
  
"I mean, what if I got sick to? May I go home? I do not want to start an epidemic you know." The teacher nodded her head and all three of them walked out the door.  
  
When they arrived home Haru set Kyou on the couch.  
  
"Hey." he turned to Yuki and stared at him with seductive eyes.  
  
"I know what you two were up to last night." Yuki's eyes widened, Kyou unable to physically respond, as he was already asleep.  
  
"What do you want? Please don't tell! I will do anything!" Haru grinned at Yuki.  
  
He walked over to the rat and placed his hands on Yuki's waist.  
  
"I want you, dear nezumi-chan." Yuki could tell Haru was now in Black Haru Mode. 


	8. Part 8: The secrets which they hide

Author's Before Notes: Hey all you yaoi fans! At the library the other day I had been a bit to hyper. And let's say I shouted something out to the lines of: "The power yaoi will prevail over all!" . Yeah I had a wee bit to much coffee before I had to head out to the school. It was about 6 cups. 90% sugar 8% coffee and 2% Creamer (French Vanilla of course).  
  
Well here you all go, seeing to as some of you have asked for the straight out. *Watched "8MM" and learned a new English word* "Yaoi Snuff"?  
  
Yuki stared his stomach throbbing and he felt a heavy cold lump in his gullet and lower abdomen. He tried to close his eyes so he would not have to see what he was about to experience. No, he couldn't not with Haru. His sets were on Kyou and only Kyou! He repeatedly thought this to himself.  
  
Just then Haru forced him into a kiss. Yuki almost started to cry. Just then Haru took the opportunity to knee him in the stomach causing him to pass out into the juvenile's long slender arms.  
  
When he awoke he found himself in a dark room. A closet? He thought to himself. He sniffed the air, trying to sniff out Haru's strong basil scent but all he could make out was a rainy moist scent. Like the first shower of rain in spring, before the divine sakura blossoms spring out, just then he imagined himself and Kyou cherry blossom viewing. How pretty.  
  
Just then his heart started throbbing with pain. He wanted to know where he was, and more importantly where Kyou was. He started crying; just then her heard the footsteps of someone, under the crack of the door, noticing a small golden aura. Someone was out there the lights were on!  
  
Just then he noticed what appeared to be a piece of cloth tied around his jaw, refraining him from the ability of speech. This was not good. His arms and legs tied together with a fine woven rope. Just then he heard a tête-à- tête **(I don't know why I am using this for the word "conversation" but what the hell) between two people.  
  
"Kyou, I don't know what happened." Haru calmly talked to Kyou from the other side of the door.  
  
"The hell you do! I was sleeping you had the perfect chance to get at him! Where is my Yuki-chan?!"  
  
"Yuki-chan?!" Yuki thought to himself and flushed a bright pink.  
  
"If you really must know, he went back to Sohma house." Haru stared down with his brilliant white bangs covering his expression.  
  
"NANI-O?!" Kyou yelled.  
  
"He did not want me to tell you, he did not want to make you upset. But he said that it would be better this way."  
  
"Kyou-kun could not believe these words, could he?!" Yuki started crying but was unable to be heard. He tilted his head down his purple bangs hanging low giving off a womanly like expression.  
  
Haru then took the opportunity to hug Kyou firmly. AT this point it time Kyou could not act in response, he was to emotionally bemuse.  
  
"Don't worry koneko-chan I will be by your side."  
  
Yuki's eyes widened as he heard the muffled sounds of Haru. He was to weak to do anything now and later fell asleep from weeping. Later on at 2 am in the morning Yuki awoke having Haru staring down upon him. He turned his head away but the younger boy pulled it back up with his left hand which was left under Yuki's chin.  
  
"Don't say a word and I will take off that cloth around your neck" he said with a deep tone.  
  
Yuki nodded and Haru removed it.  
  
"It isn't me that wants you, you know. I was only told to do this." He said with an almost regrettable tone.  
  
"Who." Yuki spoke one word and that was all.  
  
"Me being the guy that I am I have to report everything to lord Akito. You understand. He did not like it that you and Kyou were in a "relationship" with one another." he smiled slightly trying to give some bit of comfort to the boy.  
  
". So I am gonna be locked in your closet forever?" Yuki spoke silently.  
  
"No." Yuki was surprised by Haru's reply. "Akito loves you Yuki. he is jealous."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Akito-san wants me to take you to the Sohma house. You wont ever see Kyou again, and if you do things could be bad for both you and him."  
  
". what does he think I am his slave? He cant do that to another human being." Yuki started to weep.  
  
Just then there was a quiet knock at the front door of the house.  
  
"That must be Akito." Haru stood up and made an uncharacteristic look.  
  
Yuki wanted to yell for Kyou but was afraid at how the unpredictable Haru would react. Haru picked Yuki up and carried him down the flight of stairs and outside. There, Akito stood with that heartless, angry yet still collective look upon his face.  
  
Yuki gave him a cold-blooded look and closed his eyes. A large black car was waiting for them as the end of the dirt path that led to the house; this was it. Yuki thought to himself. Now he would have to tolerate being Akito's . . . god knows what and never be able to see his Kyou or Tohru ever again.  
  
When he arrived at the Sohma house it was barren and quiet.  
  
"I request that you go to sleep in your old room, Yuki." That was all he heard from Akito. He walked into his old room and stared out the window. He could not sleep, not without knowing how Kyou is doing.  
  
"Damn that Haru! Damn that Akito!" he banged his head into the wall that the window rested on. He walked over to his old bed and placed his hand on the cold white covers. He sat on the bed, every so often he would change his position, wither it was laying his head on pillow case or laying on his abdomen staring at the end of his end reaching his hands out as if he were trying to reach Kyou. How sad, he thought t himself. That he would have to live the rest of his days in the Sohma house, what will his friends at school think about this Will they remember him?  
  
The next day he as he woke up he rubbed his eyes and walked over to the window. Staring at the sky, he noticed how oddly the clouds had formed all equally spaced, all the say cream white. How boring, he though to himself once more.  
  
Author's After Notes: O_O;; Holy fuck. I have turned this into something really odd. I was only intending on making our little prince Yuki get raped by Haru-sama! X_X;; Please, I regret writing this but perhaps it will get better? Tell me what you think please! -_-() I hope you all are not to upset.  
  
Pink Samurai! I think you should help me with the next chapter! ^_^;; You have many good ideas! I will start your drawing tonight if I can but I must work on my cosplay outfit for the Ohayo Con 4! 


	9. Part 9: The bouncy rabbit, Chartreuse Un...

Yuki continued to stair at the robin's-egg coloured skies, as always he seemed to not be the "morning-person" he longed for Kyou, and was indecisive of what demise might fall upon him here at the Sohma manor.  
  
He did not want to think about it any longer he went over to his bed and decided to try and sleep the rest of the day away, though his stomach agitated with famine and his skin smutty and soiled from being in that "ne'er-do-well" Haru's clandestine for over 14 hours. Sigh.  
  
He pulled the blankets over his head trying to obstruct out all the rays of sunlight beaming into his small begotten room, which had landed on his divan. Then there was a knock at his door. He did not want to answer in fear of it being you-know-who (Akito).  
  
"Hello? Yuki-kouhai?" It was Momiji, 'Oh god don't tell me he is involved in this to.' "Go away, I am still sleeping"  
  
"If you are still sleeping does that me you are able to communicate in your sleep? Because when you sleep you are unconscious and most people only have control of their senses when conscious." Momiji continued to ramble on about nonsense and then mentioned leek, making Yuki simultaneously think about his dear Kyou-kun.  
  
"Err. . ." Yuki rolled over in bed but gave up moments later when Momiji continued to knock on his door. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. Trying to be more aware of his surroundings. He walked to the door and opened it and there stood Momiji still knocking. only now he was knocking on our little Yuki's chest.  
  
"Come on Yuki open the door" Still flabbergasted as always.  
  
It took a few moments for Momiji to have the thought that the door felt a bit cushiony and was really Yuki. "GOMENASAI YUKI!" The littler rabbit hugged onto Yuki. "What do you want Mo-chan?" Yuki stared down still waiting for a reason.  
  
"Akito-san wants to see you, I am not sure." The boy looked puzzled "and for some reason . . . he is only wearing a light kimono . . . very odd I think"  
  
Yuki then became very stiff; his heart ached with the lonesomeness and emptiness he only felt when not near Kyou and Honda-chan.  
  
Momiji happily followed the barely dressed Yuki into the hallway leading to Akito's darkened room. Yuki on the other hand was tiresome, and homesick. Thousands of thoughts jolted throughout his mind. What did Akito want from him? Would he ever see Kyou? What will happen to Tohru? She might go back to her grandfather's after the renovations are done if he is not there. What will he do?  
  
Before he knew it they were stationed in front of master Akito's door. Momiji happily wobbled off to go to school, which Yuki guessed he would not be going back to. His premise now approved. He still stood there hopeful he could just walk away but knew Akito could see through the vague Japanese styled door, though only probably able to make out Yuki's womanly grey blurred outline.  
  
Then he heard Akito's voice. "What are you waiting for come in..." that arctic attitude. 'Why must he speak with such a manner?'  
  
Yuki walked onto the room, not knowing what would precede his action. There he saw Akito sitting at his window as always. "Come over here..."  
  
"..."Yuki walked over to the elder boy standing a few feet away for safety precautions. Akito turned to him staring into his eyes, as if he actually cared for something other than himself for once.  
  
Akito puts his arms around the boy and sucked lightly on his pale neck. Yuki swallowed, you could see the lump in his throat.  
  
"What is the matter nezumi-chan?" Akito grinnedlifting his head up and staring directly, again into the eyes of Yuki.  
  
"Why can't I be with Kyou?" 'Finally!' Yuki thought to himself. He got the courage to say it at last!  
  
Akito only replied with a concerned look on his face. Not one for Yuki but for his own. "Kyou is not worthy of you..." Akito finally answered.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY! KYOU IS MY LOVE! I CARE FOR HIM AKITO1 DON'T USE ME FOR YOUR FOOLISH GAMES!" Yuki yelled at him only to be smacked to the ground by the enraged Akito.  
  
"You have some nerve, and no he doesn't he is a cat, he was not even worthy of being in the zodiac." Akito said more calmly. "It should be an honor that I picked you out of all the rest."  
  
Yuki only stared at him panting heavily. Akito kneeled down on top of him one knee pressing against his ribcage a little bit below the sternum, perhaps right on the edge the tip of Akito's foot pushing against the Xiphoid process. Breathing became harder on him he could feel his heart beating faster trying to pump blood into his deadening body.  
  
Akito only grinned staring downward at the boy, pleased that Yuki was under HIS control. Yuki's eyes were small slits right now, as he tried to keep his eyes open and prevented himself from fainting. Alas, the stress being put on his body was too much for him and he passed-out. When he awoke he was tied to the end of the bed with wire his wrists already bleeding. He looked up to see Akito how had himself sitting with legs to each side of Yuki's. Yuki stared still trying to figure out why this was happening wishing Kyou; his knight in faultless armor would come to the rescue!  
  
"My little marionette is conscious now I see..." Akito smirked gazing down to Yuki who was not as enthusiastic at him. Akito neared Yuki pulling up his shirt and probed the pleasure-line (happy-trail) leading to his navel with his index finger, causing Yuki to twitch. Yuki glared at Akito when he started to unbutton and pull down his pant's grinning at the site of his sex. "My oh my, now I know what I have to work this here."  
  
Akito scooted down to the end of the bed lying on top of Yuki's legs. He taunted the already enraged Yuki and started to lick the end of Yuki's sex as if it were a lollipop. Yuki could only moan slightly trying not to look worried; he just wanted this agony and torment to end, why couldn't this be Kyou? His kitty.  
  
This would continue in the same manner for another two hours, until Akito wanted to go further than just playing.  
  
"Turn over..." Yuki stared almost ready to cry.  
  
"What?" he said hoping it was only his mind playing tricks on him.  
  
"Turn over, after I am done, I wont bother you for the week and maybe I will think about letting Kyou come to Sohma house." Yuki turned over after he had his so-called "partner untie the wires for a moment only to tie them back on when Yuki was laying on his abdomen.  
  
Yuki flinched from the pain the wires caused him, the blood already dried it was not that bad and the sores healing slowly as if time would never start. As if he was in hell only frozen over. Akito told him to arch the end of his body upward; Yuki not that experienced in sex did not know what was going to happen. Akito untied his robbing and took them off and then placed his cock against the edge of Yuki's behind.  
  
(A.N: his bum!) Yuki then knew what was happening but would gladly give up his virginity if it would lead him loser to Kyou. Akito shoved the cock inward slowly listening to Yuki moan.  
  
The pain, Yuki thought to himself. Akito would then continue moving it in and out for the next 10 or so minutes until Yuki passed out from the sudden rush.  
  
Akito was pleased with what he had done then stood up to put his robe back on, placed coverings over Yuki then and turned to the door for dinner said to the unaware boy: "Do you really think I would let Kyou near you? You belong to me." he walked out the door his eyes as cold as ever.  
  
Ryusaki-san: SO?! Did you like it? Yes, no, squiggelyspoodge? (Don't ask I got this word from another fiction)  
  
Yes, yes I am now your Yaoi-Queen! I am overlord! BTW, I am a pretty good artist if you want I will draw you comics to your ficcy for a price depending on the number of pages you want and what media you want me to use. I have screen tones! ^_^ Well email me at: yaoi_cookie_monster@yahoo.com if you are interested! Don't worry Rachel you don't have to pay! ^_^;;  
  
Heh heh, and I wont charge Pink Samurai. Well some people need an ice-cream sandwich, Ryusaki needs an ice-cream sandwich.  
  
VISIT: BTW: Did you ever listen to Freckles (From Rurouni Kenshin) in English?  
  
I think it has some "Yaoi" lyrics listen:  
  
I brush against the freckles & I hate it so, but life goes on & I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you, then it devolves like it was just a sugar cube.  
  
Now the little pain sinning in my heart Has shrunk in a pit, but it really doesn't hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes.... I Guess I can't trust them after all.  
  
If we could get the girl away, I wonder what it would be like... Yeah! I'd be so happy inside my heart.  
  
All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind, But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul. & tonight I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow. & now I must wonder why, What did it really mean to you? I just can't see it anymore. I just can't see it anymore..... Oh-O-o-o-o-o-oh.....!  
  
I think they want Kenshin x [insert you most favored male Kenshin yaoi pairing with Kimura here] Heh Heh. Well I need to go! JA NE~~  
  
Behind the Scenes of Ginger: The K x Y Factor Kyou: NO! WHY DID HE HAVE TO RAPE HIM?!  
  
Ryusaki: Now now Kyou we all know it would have happened.  
  
Yuki strangles Nao.  
  
Yuki: DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE FUCKED BY THAT EMOTIONLESS QUEER?  
  
Ryusaki: ... Yes, wait a minute... is this a trick question? Behold I am the holy sake CHAMPION!  
  
Shigure: Toilet cleaners and soy sauce don't count.  
  
Ryusaki: Next I might have Ayame here save his little brother from Akito! And finally prove to his little brother that he really does care for him! \v/00+. PH33R /v\j 1337/\/355! 


	10. Part 10: Oniichan

Yuki awoke the next day in the same room he had been soiled in. He still could smell the aroma Akito that was like strong nutmeg and strong cologne that Yuki found quite proverbial but could not quite decipher the scented code, but he was nowhere to be found. 'Where could he be?'  
  
Then he heard a faint tap on the door. It was to soft to be that of Momiji, that prized to pummel at it like there was no tomorrow. It was faint almost like a woman's touch.  
  
"Yuki-kun," there was a faint pause "are you there?" Yuki's eyes narrowed and he lay back in the bed. It was his damned brother Ayame-san. Oh how he loathed his brother.  
  
Ayame at the other side of the door felt like his heart was crushed when his brother did not answer. "Perhaps he is still asleep." Ayame talked to himself. He held up to his chest a crème coloured envelope with a little flattened feather on it that had been pressed into the envelope when the pulp of the paper was still wet. His eyes started to water up, his golden snake like eyes that when you stared at them you could not help but become and empathy to Ayame's emotions. He tried to hold back from crying and he knelt down, and a faint crack in his left knee was heard. He slipped the card under the door then stood up and walked back into another part of the Sohma mansion.  
  
Three crystal tears fell from Yuki's amethyst tinted eyes (which also had small little speckles of a dark plum colour only Kyou could point out seeing to as he always looked right into these endless lavender pools of love) as he tried to push himself up to get out of bed. He turned to his side to see the card, not knowing how to react. He opened it up about two hours later after he was done watching the cloud float on by in the sky. 'How free they are and here I am trapped in eternal blackness and no way out...' he kept repeating this to himself.  
  
Yuki read the note inside the envelope he had opened, but he did it in such a manner that he would reread every sentence at least three times, for his brother Ayame wrote so small and comprehensive it was hard to make out the calligraphy. Yuki grunted when he read out "Yu-sa" which would have been Yuki had Ayame not been to maladroit as to forget to put in the extra horizontal line which was right about the hook like curve. (A.N: I know confusing unless you know hiragana)  
  
Letter: Dearest Yusa (ki)-kun, I am sorry over the years; I heard you had come back to Sohma house. Despite the fact that I do not believe that you are here at your own free will please talk to me this one time. I can help you out from here if you want to see Kyou again. Yes I know, Kyou told me. Don't worry he did not tell anyone else. I assure you. He is very worried about you.  
  
Please don't let Akito hurt you,  
  
At this point Yuki almost felt like crying, in fact he was he missed Kyou and the fact that Kyou somewhat knew what was going on make his stomach hurt. He could never face Kyou after the other night. But wait! Akito will let him out to see Kyou because of that sick deed! He was happy enough them to try and finish reading the letter when, he saw about three sentences into the paragraph he had left off at read:  
  
Akito lied about last night I overheard him talking to you as he left the room. He said and this comes from me not as your brother but as your friend: "You are mine."  
  
Yuki's eyes then started to swell up with salty water, which dripped down from his eyes to his cheeks, and later his pale lips, which were partly, open. The tears fell into his mouth, but he did not care. All was lost.  
  
The rest of the note was just Ayame telling him he would come back some time within the day, so he would not have to worry. It was noon y the time Yuki had stopped weeping on his knees on the hard wooden floor.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door; it was more quick and hard than before. Not Ayame. Yuki did not know how to react he wanted t hide but where was there to go?  
  
The door slid open and there stood Akito. Yuki stared at him with rage in his eyes. The once warm purple eyes now black pools of abhorrence and despise.  
  
"What is the matter nezumi?" Akito stood at the door in a blue kimono somewhat similar to the one he had wore last night.  
  
"I know what you are up to," Yuki chocked slightly at the words. "You plan on keeping me here and I am only for you! You are wrong I belong to Kyou! My Body and soul! Everything I have I would gladly give up for him and my rights to be with him." Yuki held out his scared hands as verification of his superb speech.  
  
Akito only stood there but a few moments later he walked up to the nezumi. "I don't like your cocky little attitude." He stepped just centimeters away from the now frightened Yuki. Before Akito could harm Yuki any more, Ayame came into the room and using a slight pinch on the other teen's neck he passed out into his arms. Ayame laid him on the bed at Yuki sit on the floor still faintly bewildered. Ayame turned to his little brother and smiled at him.  
  
'Oniisan...' Yuki thought to himself he ran into Ayame's arms and hugged him tight.  
  
Well? Did you like it? Sorry I am busy, well Avon Lake had trick-or-treat tonight and you all made me miss it. ;_; because I wanted to be a nice little girl and make you this chapter. It is a bit choppy but please bear with me.  
  
I was busy with and my Miyavi stuff, not to mention the Ohayo-Con 4. Well I will get back on the next chappy later. 


	11. Part 11: Yakosoku, PART 1

AN: OMG! I AM SO SORRY! IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO WRITE MORE! FORGIVE ME! ;- ;  
  
Well right now I am very sleepy I wish I were with Yukichi-kun (my bf). I love him so~ much. Heh. Right now I am trying to think of what to do if I write another yaoi. I have so many ideas! I am so mad though that there is only one Love Hina yaoi, and it isn't even detailed. How sad. ;-;  
  
I got in trouble in my English class today I threatened someone and chucked a candy at him. I am in the media center at the high school right now at my lunch period. And what scares me is that the police are also here looking for someone in the ceiling?! OMG. Well at least you will know what happened to me if I don't write more after this, and that is that, that person has a bomb, that is my guess, but I always think about the worse things first. I love you all! Reicheru and Pink Samurai have helped me the most! ANY WAYS ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A few days had done by and Yuki was no longer at the Sohma house with his cousin Akito. The rat had found it hard to be by himself, and at night everyone in Shigure's house if they listened closely could hear him cry in his sleep.  
  
Even Kyou, was a bit of an insomniac lately he would sit on a chair next to Yuki's bed and he would hold him hand tight if Yuki had a nightmare.  
  
"Kyoukichi-kun is going to had a breakdown if he doesn't sleep" Ayame said to Shigure as they sat down in the dining area of the house sitting on some cushions.  
  
"I think he tries to hard to sometimes, Yuki will be fine Akito is still recovering from your. well what did you exactly do to him?" Shigure looked over to Ayame.  
  
"You know how Ri-chan's weakness is, well Ayame also has one." Ayame smiled and held his hand in the air and made it look like he was pinching it.  
  
"That would be.?" Shigure said as he read from his newspaper.  
  
"THE SNAKE PINCH!" Shigure stared at Ayame a few more seconds before he exploded into merry laughter.  
  
"What is so funny?" (AN: (._.) what Ayame's face currently looks like () Ayame questioned with a flabbergasted (AN: sorry I love this word XD) expression on his face.  
  
"Snakes don't have arms or legs. so pinching would be out of their reach." Shigure had a funny expression plastered on his face as he walked out of the room.  
  
"BUT HIS WEAKNESS IS PINCHING HIM ON THE NECK!" Ayame yelled to him in a childish tone as he ran after the man.  
  
Later on that night in Yuki's room all was silent. Yuki leaned against the end of his bed, which touched the east wall of his bedroom. He let out a sigh and stared at his scarred hands. Remembering what had happened a few nights before, he walked to Kyou's room covered from head to toe in his purple sheets from his futon.  
  
Kyou was busy studying for a Calculus test that would be the next day.  
  
"Damn why did Mr. Akutagawa give us so much to review! Argh." He shuffled his hands into his orange hair. Yuki could not help but laugh giving off his presence to the orange cat.  
  
"Oh, Yuki-chan can you sleep?" Yuki shook his head no and hugged the boy around the neck from behind.  
  
"I don't know why..." he sad his eyes purple pools glistening and narrow, "but I just cant seem to get over what happened, I don't think it is safe to stay here." he tightened his hug round Kyou and was trembling as he bit his lip.  
  
"But your safe with me! I wont let that bastard touch you! I wont let him come in any contact with you! I swear Yuki!" Kyou said only under his breath so he did not wake the other residents of the house.  
  
"Do you promise to protect me?" Yuki said with a quiet feminine voice.  
  
'Zettai yurusenai, Akito-san' (Translation: I will never forgive you, Akito.) Kyou thought to himself. "Ai shiteru, Yuki-chan...Hai, Mamotte ageru." (Translation: I love you, Yuki... Yes I will protect you.) Yuki didn't believe it until Kyou ended his sentence: "Yakosoku." (Translation: Promise!)  
  
And with that to seal the deal Kyou placed a wet kiss onto Yuki's forehead.  
  
"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Kyou asked the purple- headed prince.  
  
"Hai..." Yuki said she he cuddled into Kyou's chest. 


	12. FINALE: Yakosoku, PART 2

AN: wow, I have not made any attempts to continue this for a while. Forgive me all my fans *hears crickets in the background*  
  
Ahem, well I guess now I will have to continue with my fiction. I am going to start a few more like Digi Charat Yaoi. Yum *licks her lips* Well as I have said in the past ... "LET'S START THE SHOW!" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuki had been lying in the bed for what seemed forever his arms wrapped tightly around the torso of his beloved cousin and cat. 'This is to good to be a dream, I don't ever want it to end...'  
  
His purple orbs stared into the sleeping not to mention drooling face of his lover. He never thought that his life would turn out to be so complicated, but it didn't really, matter anymore for he loved someone... and was actually loved back.  
  
Just then the sleeping beast next to him awoke. "Morning Yuki-chan..." Kyou smiled sweetly as he never had before and placed a wet kiss on the boy's forehead. Yuki thought he heard an "Ai shitteru" mumbled but was still too sleepy to tell.  
  
They both sat up in unison on the ruffled sheets of the bed. The nightmares of Akito were finally gone ever since Kyou made that one promise to his love.  
  
Later on down in the kitchen they noticed that Honda left a note saying that Shigure, Ayame, and her had went out to do some shopping and that they would have to fend for themselves for the day, and she would be back in the evening. (AN: How unnatural of Honda! ;-;)  
  
Yuki stared at the note for a few moments while Kyou rummaged around in the fridge to find something to eat. Just then the silence was interrupted by a "KUSO! SHIMATTA!"  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!" Yuki said to the orange haired boy, startled and alarmed.  
  
"We have nothing but leek in the fridge..."  
  
Yuki could not help but laugh at his lover. "What is so funny?!" Kyou asked him a bit enraged.  
  
"How about we go out to eat." Yuki smiled and with that Kyou was composed once more. 'Work's every time.' Yuki giggled to himself in his head.  
  
Since Shigure and the others had taken the car, and it was such a bright sunny day Kyou suggested they walked together to a soba restaurant or café. They walked hand in hand down the dirt path that led out from their large manor into the concrete streets of the busy city.  
  
'What a lovely day... so peaceful and tranquil.' Kyou thought as he looked down at the rat.  
  
"What is it Kyou?" Yuki then stared up at him with a confused look his amethyst eyes batting at Kyou.  
  
"It.. its just a wonderful day I guess."  
  
"You've changed Kyou," Yuki said as he stared down at the ground a bit upset.  
  
"What did I-"Kyou's words were cut off when he noticed the boy's eyes tearing.  
  
"It, it makes me happy... my heart is now fluttering with lust instead of revulsion towards you." He cried tears of joy and wrapped himself around the taller one.  
  
"Funny, I have always felt the same way about you," Yuki looked up at Kyou after those words escaped his lips.  
  
"I have always loved you Yuki..." Kyou smiled.  
  
And so we leave this couple, and stare into the blue sky. Their kisses like touches of butterflies, against one another's cheeks.  
  
Love is strong and conquers over everything.  
  
But... what if this is all just a dream?  
  
Of course it is not this is reality...  
  
THE END ________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: And then they had hot man sex.  
  
Bryan: That was disgusting.  
  
AN: I know, wasn't it beautiful? *Eyes tear up* T_T  
  
Bryan: Of course. *With sarcasm* heh heh heh  
  
Zoro (he is also known as Zoey): @_@ Yaoi is nasty, Yuri is better.  
  
AN: ;-; but Yuri doesn't have hot man sex every 12 pages and last 50 pages.  
  
Bryan: Ew. AN: So did you like the ending? I am sorry if you wanted more NC-17 material but it is always better to make a happy ending. Right?  
  
Yaoi Fans: KILL HER!  
  
AN: *runs away* Forgive my stupidity! 


End file.
